fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Visitors From Another Time
Visitors From Another Time is the second episode of Council of Creators: Side Stories and is written by KoopaGalaxain. Canonically, this episode takes place in Late 2018, a few days after the events of the two Season 2 Christmas Specials. Plot Date: December 29, 2018, 10:00 AM Location: The Creators' Bar, Ustin, Universe 1 "...And there, how about that! Try removing a piece from the tower now, I dare you!" BRK chuckled, placing his newly-removed Jenga piece atop the increasingly-wobbly tower. Indominus, Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Koopa both stared at the insecure structure intently, trying to plan their next moves. Scoobs was next to attempt to rearrange a piece, and did so by carefully tapping sections of the tower that appeared loose until he found a wooden brick that would give way. He too placed it next to BRK's piece as lightly as he could. After a while, everyone else who had been playing had completed their turns, leaving Indominus as the next player in line. An awkward pause followed as the Creator tried to figure out where to remove a block. Taking a chance, he nudged the tower, and before he could realise the mistake he made, it was already over. The incredibly wobbly construction fell in an instant, scattering the pieces across the table. "Good game!" Wolfzilla exclaimed. "You're getting better at this every time, Indominus." She mused. "Ah, I'm not so sure about that." Indominus replied with a shrug. "You guys seem to be much better at this than I could ever try to be." "Welp, don't think about giving up just yet. You brought the tower this far, didn't you?" Wolfzilla replied. BRK joined in, showing Indominus a photo of the tower that he had captured with his 3DS just before it fell. "We couldn't have made this thing look as strange as it did without you, friend." Shrugging again, Indominus got up from his seat. "Eh... I'm gonna go and see what's on television. There might be something interesting showing." Walking past the Christmas tree, still looking as proud as ever, Indominus sat down in an armchair near the television after picking up the remote. Koopa was busy rebuilding the tower so it was ready for the next game, when he heard the television being turned on. Expecting it to be an episode of Indominus's favourite anime, he was surprised by what he heard. If he had long ears, they would have been raised in intrigue. "And now, we will visit the sea off the coast of Ustin, to see what creatures live in the water there!" The host of a biology program said in a chipper tone. "I wonder what we shall find there?" "Well I never!" Koopa thought to himself. "If this is something Indominus also likes, then that's pretty darn cool." Scoobs and BRK, who had also heard the television turn on, were now both standing alongside Koopa. The host was now wearing a diving suit, floating underwater next to a large eye with a green iris. BRK immediately recognised the creature the host was floating beside as a wild Bokreg. "As you can see, these creatures are normally quite friendly, provided you approach them in the right way." The host continued on. "These are Bokreg, and you might remember them as having visited Ustin City in large numbers a year ago." After a few more minutes, everyone continued their daily routines. Scoobs was busy thinking up new weird and wonderful designs for Kaiju, Koopa and BRK were discussing Fist of the North Star, and Indominus was still watching episodes of the same documentary series, much to the passing interest of the other Creators. Cdr and Nerd weren't at the bar today; they had both decided to visit a museum in Ustin for the day. Suddenly, the sky outside began to flicker! Everyone in the bar immediately got up and went to the window to go and look at what was happening. Had a giant monster appeared in the sky? Was a spaceship blocking out the Sun? Indominus's jaw dropped when he saw what was really causing the strange effect. The Sun itself was flickering, glowing brighter then darker at a rapid pace. It almost looked as if the Sun had been replaced with a dodgy lightbulb. At the same time, the alarms mounted next to the Universe Gate began blinking and sounding their chimes at an ear-bursting pitch. Koopa ran over to the displays, and to his horror, he found that the alarm's location was from the Universe Gate itself. Something was forcing its way through! "WATCH OUT!" Indominus yelled, as a long pink appendage shot out of the Universe Gate, feeling its way along the carpet. Edging towards the bar itself, it got uncomfortably close to knocking a set of Martini Glasses off the counter, before Wolfzilla instinctively dumped an ice bucket over its tip. A shrill screech echoed out of the Gate as the tendril-like limb retracted back towards its origin, only for a glowing red light to appear in the now gloomy expanse that lay beyond the gate's entrance. Emerging from the gate, the creature made its full appearance known. The abomination that stood before the creators appeared to be a gigantic brain with four black beak-like sets of jaws lying just underneath its massive cerebrum. The tendril that it had attempted to attack the creators with was attached to its brain directly, meaning that it must have been some sort of spinal cord. Its giant glowing red eye sat in the centre of the pinkish, quivering mass that was its 'head'. All four of its jaws opened, and it began to speak. "Greetings, Creators... I am Yzik, an Andromedan. We are a race who lead an empire that spans multiple universes. I have been sent here to ensure you are eradicated." "Are you behind what has happened to the Sun?" Wolfzilla asked with a piercing glare. "Huhuhuhuhu... yes. That is Imperator Dyson, our star harvester. Already your star has our wonderful machine's mechanical jaws bearing down on it. This pathetic 'Sun' shall be drained of its energy until nothing is left but a dark and cold husk. We require the energy to advance our civilisation, and to power our war machines to assist us in taking your Universe." "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Scoobs uttered bluntly. "Regardless of what you intend to use the energy for, you are not going to get past us without one hell of a fight." "I figured you'd say such a thing." Yzik replied with four smirks crossing his face. "It's fortunate to us that we have been watching the exploits of you and your friends for quite some time - Come, my imitations!" Striking the ground with his tendril, Yzik began cackling as the silhouettes of five monsters faded into view, before brightening to reveal their true appearances. Before the creators stood perfect duplicates of Raptor Rat, Son, Tremolex, Dragonish and Shocktra. Each of the duplicated monsters roared in unison, the noise shaking the walls of the bar slightly. "Well then, looks like today's about to get interesting, huh?" Indominus asked, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "It sure seems so!" Wolfzilla replied. "Alright, let's show these imitations that they are no less pathetic than the things they're copies of!" BRK yelled, and the battle was on! Right away, Scoobs attempted to attack Son, but found that his punches simply phased through the brutal cyborg. The same could not be said for Son's own knives, which cut deep into the Creator's skin. Everyone in fact was finding out the same thing; Wolf's fireballs phased straight through Shocktra's own flames, which struck the Creator head on; Koopa was no match for Tremolex's Noxious Liquid, BRK was badly burned by Dragonish's Dragonfly Flame, and Indominus was having difficulty keeping up with Raptor Rat's endless chain of punches and kicks. "I've figured it out!" Koopa yelled, dodging another burst of sludge from Tremolex. "These imitations... they're just that! They're illusions, designed to protect Yzik! If our attacks phase through them, they can hit Yzik on the other side!" The Andromedan was too occupied using his psychic powers to create the illusions to notice the Creators gathering in the centre of the room. As predicted by Koopa, the illusions formed a line to try and defend their master, but it was no use. The combined beam techniques from each of the Creators flew straight through the illusions and struck Yzik. Howling in pain, the alien was set ablaze, and burned away into nothingness, the illusions fading just as quickly. Remarkably, the bar had escaped intact. "Oh joy, we won't need to rebuild!" Indominus quipped, much to the amusement of the others. "Still though, this mission of ours isn't over yet. We've still got to deal with Imperator Dyson, and then whatever else the Andromedan Empire has to throw at us." Scoobs mused. "For now, I suppose it's best if we deal with this whole thing one step at a time, and the biggest step lies before us now; Let's take back the Sun!" "But wait... won't we need a spaceship for that?" BRK asked. "No need to worry, I know just the guy who can help us." Wolfzilla replied. Thirty minutes later... "Seriously, you guys again?" the security guard at the entrance to the Ustin Space Force base groaned. "You do realise you blew up the last spacecraft we loaned you, even if you managed to stop a catastrophe from taking place, and my higher-ups had to foot the bill. They're not exactly going to be pleased if they find out you managed to get in and take another ship without their permission to do whatever you want up there with it." "Yes, we are serious." Wolfzilla insisted. "Have you noticed that the Sun is flickering like a dying candle? If someone doesn't get up there and deal with what's going on, this planet's about to get one heck of a lot colder... to put it into perspective, you're going to need more than just that cold weather outfit of yours to avoid freezing to death - a lot more, in fact." To this, the security guard sighed. "Well... you're right, but I don't think the Space Force will let me keep my job if I let you five through." "Don't worry, we've got that covered. If I even hear a whisper from them about getting rid of you, I'll personally come and defend your case." Wolfzilla explained emphatically. You're doing a good thing, sir, and the whole solar system will be a far greater place for it in the end." "...Alright, I'll let you through again." The guard then walked into his kiosk at the security checkpoint and began rummaging around in a cardboard box. "Hey, would you look at that, the cards you got when you headed up there the last time are still in here, and for you, Indominus, here's a new one for this occasion. Here you go." He said, handing the five Creators their keycards. "Thank you, sir!" Indominus replied excitedly as everyone walked through the checkpoint. "I've never been to space before, but I rode in one of those astronaut simulators once. It was quite a lot of fun! Space documentaries are also really cool." he then mused as the group made for the launch pad. "I've learned more about Indominus in 2 hours than the whole time The Creators have been a thing." Scoobs thought. "It sure seems like there are hidden depths to his character." Ten minutes later... "Ugh, it sure is crowded in here, what with that big solar probe taking up all the room." BRK moaned, frustrated by the lack of space inside the tiny capsule he and the others were stowing away in. "Well, this is the only rocket due to launch today, and I don't think we have another chance at doing this, so we'll have to make do with what we've got." Koopa replied. "The good thing is that I've been checking this device out; the engines are something else. If I can find a way to tinker about with it and allow manual control, we can fly straight for Imperator Dyson with this thing. He then retrieved a blowlamp from a toolbox he had been carrying and got to work. Ten more minutes later, the rocket had lifted off, and was now close to breaking through the atmosphere and deploying the payload. Everyone was now seated inside the space probe, a space even more crowded than the interior of the rocket, but it had to do. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to say this..." Indominus giggled, "...but Captain - engage warp thrust!" Right as the top of the rocket opened, Koopa threw the throttle lever all the way forward, and an engine mounted on the probe fired. In moments the makeshift spacecraft was free of its mothership, and flying through space at incredible speed on its journey towards the Sun. Meanwhile, in the Anteroom to the Imperial Quarters of the Andromedan Mothership in orbit around Imperator Dyson, two senior Andromedans were locked in conversation. "Should we be worried?" The first, a Major of the Andromedan Empire named Zexon asked. "Ambassador Yzik hasn't reported back for quite some time. It's possible that his plan may have failed." "Do not be afraid, Zexon." The second Andromedan, who happened to be Kafaros, the race's Emperor, murmured. We are the end result of humanity's evolution, and we have every bit of our kind's expansive history to use at our disposal. For this, we won't even need to raise a finger - Imperator Dyson should be more than capable of doing all the work for us. "I have every faith in you, Kafaros." Zexon replied, before turning on his appendage and leaving the room. At the same time, Imperator Dyson's massive eye opened, and swivelled around to spy the Creators' makeshift ship flying towards it. "Man alive, what the hell is that thing?!" BRK exclaimed. "As the name suggests, it's a Dyson Sphere!" Indominus replied. "I remember reading about these in a book about the search for alien life, and even added one to one of my fanfictions. Basically, advanced alien civilisations would use these bad boys to harvest energy given off by stars to power themselves - This must be why the Andromedans have brought Imperator Dyson here. We need to find a way to stop it." "But it's literally larger than the Sun, Indominus! How the hell are we going to even leave a dent in it?!" Koopa yelled. "Unless we literally punch a hole in it, there's barely anything we can do. We need to come up with an idea, and fast." "Punch a hole, you say..." Wolf began. "That's it! We need to find a way to hit whatever section of the sphere that's taking energy from the star, and rupture it somehow. Maybe then it will stop." "Very well, if this has a chance of working, we might as well give it a go." Scoobs uttered. Almost as if it had heard the discussion among the Creators, Imperator Dyson went on the offensive, unleashing huge beams from its eye and forcing the Creators to take evasive action. "We're approaching a heliocentric orbit." Koopa said. "We'll need to be careful, as Imperator Dyson's gravitational pull may trap us in range of that weapon." "Alright, then we'll just have to push these engines even harder." BRK replied, punching the central console to see if that would have any effect. To his surprise, it did! With a loud 'coughing' noise that made the whole improvised cockpit shake, the solar probe began flying faster and faster through space, approaching the giant Dyson Sphere's surface. "We're getting data from the probe's instruments!" BRK continued. "It looks like Imperator Dyson... It looks like... It looks like Imperator Dyson is trying to communicate with us!" And with that, the booming voice of the colossal Star Miner filled the probe's interior, almost deafening in nature. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO ACHIEVE BY COMING HERE? WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY? YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US. WE SHALL TAKE YOUR PUNY STAR'S POWER AND MOVE ON, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. STILL, I FIND SOME SORT OF INTEREST IN YOU WEAKLINGS, AS PATHETIC AS YOU ARE." The device then began retrieving the memories and personalities of the five Creators in the probe and then summarising them out loud, a process which resulted in everyone aboard suffering from horrible near migraine-level headaches. "SUBJECT: KOOPA. RETRIEVED FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE. A SCIENTIST. SURPRISINGLY BRAVE, BUT ULTIMATELY WORTHLESS. SUBJECT: SCOOBYDOOMAN9001. A CURIOUS SELF-INSERT MUCH LIKE THE OTHERS. A STRATEGIST. FIGHTS INVENTIVELY, BUT IS NO MATCH FOR MY POWER. SUBJECT: BRK. ENJOYS INTERNET MEMES AND EUROPEAN CULTURE. A BRAVE FIGHTER WHO WAS DRIVEN TO AETHERIUM'S SIDE FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME. NEGLIGIBLE WORTH, THEREFORE ERADICATION WITH THE OTHERS IS 100% ACCEPTABLE." Once the machine began to read through the minds of Wolf and Indominus, it paused, as if it was having trouble processing the information it was receiving. Gazing through the makeshift cockpit windscreen, BRK noticed that Imperator Dyson's metal 'skin' appeared to be undulating, revealing it to be made of an endless mesh of nanomachines. "HOW...STRANGE... THESE ARE CURIOUS SPECIMENS... ANALYSIS IS DIFFICULT..." Suddenly, a section of the nanomachines parted, revealing what looked like a gigantic battery underneath. "This is our chance!" Wolf exclaimed despite the pain of her headache. "This bucket of bolts has a weapon, doesn't it?" "Well, it's not strong, but this probe does carry a laser. If we can burn through the battery's housing, there will be fireworks tonight! Indominus, Wolf! Keep Dyson busy, and I'll get to work with the laser." Indominus gave a nod. "Well, if you desire to view my memories, Dyson... That is what you'll get!" And with that, the two of them began 'funneling' memories to the front of their minds as best they could. Imperator Dyson grew more and more confused as time went by... or was it in fact intrigued? None of the Creators could say for certain. "Sir, we need to do something! Imperator Dyson is destabilising!" Zexon yelled, but Kafaros kept on watching, silently. After quite some time, the Andromedan chose to speak. "So, it is true. Everything Yzik managed to gather by watching the Creators in that fight was correct... I assumed he was getting ahead of himself, these thoughts gathered through the neural link being just his panicked final moments... Imperator Dyson is done for." "WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING ACTION!?" Zexon yelled, not realising he had spoken out of turn and above his station. "WE CAN SEND A MILLION OF OUR FINEST FIGHTER PILOTS DOWN TO THEM RIGHT AWAY AND TAKE THEM OUT! We don't need to let our Star Miner go down like this!" In response to this outburst, Kafaros began snickering, then laughing, then outright cackling with all four of his mouths, tilting his bulbous head backwards as he did so. Then, almost as soon as the fit began, it stopped, and an eerie sense of calm replaced Kafaros's previously erratic tone. "I live for excitement. For too long, we have faced no opposition when conquering the multiverse. These heroes... 'The Creators', as they call themselves... finally we found worthy adversaries. Imperator Dyson can be replaced." A shiver ran down Zexon's spinal cord as he realised what he had just done. "B-but... w-what about me?" "Oh, don't worry." Kafaros said slowly, in the same eerie calm. "You can be replaced too... Just as easily, in fact." A young member of the Andromedan Imperial Guard, Urux, was already waiting at the door, having heard the commotion from down the hall. "Take him away." Kafaros uttered coldly. Sweat was practically pouring out of Koopa's forehead as he slowly guided the laser down through the wires connecting the battery to the rest of Imperator Dyson's machinery. He knew that this was the only chance he had, and that if he took too long, Dyson's invasion of the minds of Wolfzilla and Indominus could very well kill them. Indominus's eyes had rolled back in their sockets, but he was still talking... which was only a small comfort, as the two Creators seemed to be barely able to hold it together. "I feel... as if everything is coming crashing down..." Indominus murmured. "My whole life is coming back to me... all the people I've met... the defeat of Nightmare Raptor... meeting all of you... it feels like it's being torn away..." "We just gotta hang in there." Wolfzilla said bluntly, in a pained tone. "No matter how much it hurts... We can't give up. This is our only chance." As soon as Wolf stopped speaking, A bizarre sense of calm filled the air. Indominus reeled back, and suddenly felt the urge to cry. He slumped forward in his seat, and tears began flowing from his eyes as the pain slowly drifted away. "Did... did we do it?" BRK asked. "The noise is gone... is Imperator Dyson disabled?" Scoobs also asked. After taking a moment to be sure, Koopa yelled "YES!" and performed a quick fist pump. "Come and see! Dyson's eye has gone dark! It would seem the power has been cut!" Everyone gathered around the cockpit window and stared out at Imperator Dyson. Sparks gushed from the torn wires that formerly connected to the battery, and its formerly-yellow eye had gone dark. Then, every one of the nanomachines that made up the bulk of the machine began fading away into a cloud of metal that slowly drifted into the Sun, creating a beautiful aura as it and the rest of the Dyson Sphere were consumed by the very star it had been deployed to destroy. Golden rays of light illuminated the cabin as the protective shades lowered over each of the windows. "Indominus, Wolf..." BRK began, "It seems there is so much more to the both of you in terms of backstory and personality than I could have ever predicted. You guys really stole the show back there." Wiping the tears from his cheeks, which proceeded to fall onto the floor, Indominus mustered a smile. "Just goes to show, doesn't it? No one's story is ever complete, and there's always new chapters to be told." "My thoughts exactly." Wolf concluded. "Now then, let's get ourselves home! I'm sure Terry will be worried sick if we don't return to Earth soon." Quietly, Koopa fired the engines, and directed the probe away from the proudly-glowing Sun. A smile crossed his face as he increased the throttle. Who could have known that Indominus would be pivotal in saving the Solar System once again? What new adventures were there on the horizon? He looked forward to seeing what the future might behold, as today set quite a few new things in motion. THE END 'Appearances' 'Council Of Creators' *Koopa *Scoobs *BRK *Indominus *Wolfzilla *Cdr (mentioned) *Nerd (mentioned) *Terry the Dodo Bird (mentioned) 'The Andromedan Empire' *Andromedans **Andromedan Ambassador Yzik **Andromedan Major Zexon **Andromedan Imperial Guard Urux **Andromedan Emperor Kafaros *Imperator Dyson 'Andromedan Imitations' * Raptor Rat * Son * Tremolex * Dragonish * Shocktra 'Kaiju' * Bokreg (Cameo) * Nightmare Raptor (Cameo, Mentioned) Trivia * Originally, Thunder Pics d'Aran, Key's reworked Papi and Belixa were planned to make cameo appearances alongside Bokreg, but these were cut to streamline the documentary sequence. * Just as Episode 49 of Council of Creators sought to develop Wolfzilla's character, I intended to do the same with the character of Indominus for this episode. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators: Side Stories Episodes